The invention relates to a band-changing apparatus for a flying band change from a running-off band to a new band, each of which runs through a plurality of processing stations in an in-line band installation, with an unwinding station for each running-off band and for each new band.
In in-line working band installations, in which, for example, aluminum bands are pickled, roughened, anodized, coated and made up, the band running off from one band roll has to be connected to the following band of a new band roll, without the treatment of the band in the subsequent installations being interrupted. For this, band stores of high capacity are conventionally set up between the unwinding stations and the treatment installations.
In a known multi-star turning unwinding station, the band change begins with the severing of the old band, for which a rolling knife running transversely underneath the old band is used. In synchronization with the running-away band end, the new band is pressed against the running-off band by a press-contact roller, so that a firm adhesive bond between the band start of the new band roll and the old band is obtained, the band start of the new band previously being covered with a double-sided adhesive tape. In this band change, the severing knife works by flying and transversely cutting relative to the band running direction. The cutting quality and band connection thereby obtained are not ideal. The band-changing apparatus is also largely unsuitable for full automation and great attentiveness and much skill are required of the personnel during the band change. The production stoppages and material losses occurring when a band-change has been made incorrectly are high, and with an increase in working speed this known band changing system becomes more and more difficult to operate.